Azul como el cielo
by Yo Adoro Leer Fic
Summary: Aquel mágico lugar que unía el azul del cielo con el azul del agua fue el escenario de cómo cada día su amor crecía tanto hasta la noche en que ambos decidieron que su relación pasara a otro nivel.


Disclaimer: "Uta no Prince-Sama" es propiedad absoluta de Brocoli. Este fic esta escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Azul como el cielo.

Deseaba un momento de tranquilidad, últimamente su vida era muy agitada. Bueno en los últimos años su existencia había tenido muchos altos y bajos.

Camino silenciosamente la vereda que conducía a un pequeño lago en la espesura del bosque donde se hallaba la mansión de los miembros Starish.

Las estrellas brillaban con fuerza en lo profundo de un cielo infinitamente azul. Ningún rastro de nubes perturbaba la perfecta armonía entre la luna, las deslumbrantes estrellas y el fondo de un cielo tan azul casi a llegar a negro, era la pureza más alta del color de la realeza.

Ichinose Tokiya bajó la vereda que conducía aquel pequeño lago escondido que brillaba tal cual espejo reflejando a una luna que se adueñaba de la noche, el paisaje era más que bello: Era mágico.

El ambiente lo relajaba y hacia que el torbellino de emociones que perturbaban su alma en los últimos tiempos se alejara de su mente y más cuando pudo contemplar a la criatura más hermosa que pudiera existir.

Bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, en la raíz gruesa que formaba una cuna acolchada con césped verde y vigoroso se hallaba alguien que nunca pensó que podría despertar en el esa calidad sensación.

En medio de ese paisaje de azules y verdes cubierto por la magia de la noche dormía como nunca se hubiera sospechado de aquel chico que siempre parecía tener todo calculado, aquel que rara vez permitía que brotara una preciosa sonrisa en sus labios y que por algún capricho del destino sentía que tenían más en común de lo que Tokiya pensaba.

Continuo con su paso lento pero seguro hasta llegar hasta donde Hijirikawa. Se sentó sobre la alfombra verde, absorbiendo el perfume del campo, mezclado con la esencia de aquel príncipe de cabellos azules que mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Pasaron varios minutos y el más experimentado de los cantantes no podía para de observara su compañero de grupo, extasiado en aquel rostro perfecto su cordura comenzó a ausentarse y sin saber porque le dio un pequeño beso casi como acariciando pétalos de rosa.

Masato poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos como el príncipe que ha despertado de un encantamiento.

Tokiya no sabía qué hacer, nunca se había imaginado en esa situación y menos ser descubierto. Nunca había mostrado tales tendencias y con Masato nunca habían sido tan íntimos, su relación era más de colegas. Pero algo más allá de lo que se puede explicar como si hubiera hilos invisibles que los uniera. De alguna forma esa seriedad y la tristeza que guardaba en aquellos preciosos ojos le decían que tenían más en común que pertenecer al mismo grupo, el color de cabello similar, amar la música.

El calor le subió a la cabeza y la vergüenza apuro el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Masato parecía en un sueño, normalmente él hubiera reaccionado muy fuerte. Frunciendo el ceño y regañando, tal vez un manoteo pero había algo que lo atraía a su compañero y lo sabía desde que el tan serio Ichinose Tokiya tomara de excusa que él era quien más sabia de actuación para hacer de chica y así ayudarlo a conseguir el papel que tanto anhelaba.

-Hace una bonita noche –comentó el actor tratando de disimular su inseguridad.

- Si es bella.- contestó secamente como normalmente lo haría.

Pasaron unos segundos de incomodo silencio. Hasta que algo exploto en ambos y; solo podían mirarse y reírse.

-Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué duermes en un lugar como este?

-Quería algo de paz, en la casa hay personas muy ruidosas.

-Es verdad, yo también quería alejarme del bullicio y pensar…

-¿Pensar?

-¿Alguna vez has sentido que tu vida cambia absurdamente?

Masato parecía pensar seriamente la respuesta.

-Bueno, mi vida nunca ha sido tal como he querido y de alguna forma cambio cuando llego Nanami a nuestra vidas.

-Es verdad ella cambio muchas cosas, sobre todo el hecho que ya no somos solistas sino un grupo.

-¿Ella alguna vez te ha interesado de una forma diferente a la laboral?

Ahora era el turno de Tokiya meditar su respuesta.

- Si una vez lo pensé, pero me he dado cuenta que no es amor. Es gratitud y cariño. Ella no puede calentar tanto mi corazón como otra persona si lo hace- sus mejillas tomaban el color de las rosas en el atardecer.

Masato lo miro fijamente y cediendo a sus impulsos, algo insólito en él beso a su amigo como muchas veces en sus más locos sueños lo había hecho.

Ambos no pudieron resistir los impulsos de sus corazones y solo permitieron que su alma hablara. Sus lenguas danzaron alegremente. Las palabras no eran el fuerte para explicar lo que ambos sentían.

Bajo el cielo azul dos personas que compartían un pasado similar y un sueño similar les unían aunque ambos fueran muy diferentes.

Ichinose Tokiya y Hijirikawa Masato eran dos hombres diferentes pero unidos por la música y el nacimiento del más potente de los sentimientos.

Se besaron como nunca lo imaginaron, desinhibiéndose de sus auto-impuestas mascaras y dejando que su verdadero yo saliera flote cada un con la persona que más lo podía comprender y complementar. Ambos se convertirían en las dos mitades de un todo. Tan distintos como el día y la noche pero tan iguales como el mismo cielo que cambiaba de tonalidades. De claros a profundos pero siempre azul

Pararon el beso por falta de aire y abrazados en medio del silencio podía oír sus corazones acelerados contándose cuanto se necesitaban.

Esa noche fue el principio del surgimiento de un sentimiento puro e intenso que perduraría por mucho tiempo. Aquel árbol que unía la silueta del cielo estrellado con el reflejo de la luna en el lago sería su lugar especial, donde ambos reconocieran la voz de su corazón.

Después de esa noche regresaban cada día o cada noche, apenas tuvieran un poco de tiempo libre en sus apretadas agendas.

Compartían el dolor, sus temores, las risas y muchas cosas más sobre todo su amor floreciente como los jardines de la Academia Saotome.

Aquel mágico lugar que unía el azul del cielo con el azul del agua fue el escenario de cómo cada día su amor crecía tanto hasta la noche en que ambos decidieron que su relación pasara a otro nivel.

Si allí debajo de aquel cielo tan azul que casi podría confundirse con el negro. Tan intenso y puro a la vez. Dos chicos se acercaron, reconocieron que ambos eran el uno para el otro. Comprendieron que sus vidas estaban atadas por el hilo rojo del destino. Se dieron un primer beso y también descubrieron como sus cuerpos podrían cantar al unisonó la más grande canción de amor.

* * *

Nota De Autor:

Hola, que gusto que nos lean. Sé que parece un poco loco que úna a Tokiya y Masato ya que normalmente en nuestras mentes traviesas imaginamos otras parejas, pero desde hace días note que estos dos tiene mucho en común y que podrían formar un lazo mas que el erótico. Tokiya X Masato seria un amor mas alla de lo fisico , seria la unión de dos seres con preocupaciones, traumas y necesidades similares, serian amigos, compañeros, hermanos y los amantes perfectos

"Azul como el cielo" que marca diferentes tonalidades en una misma linea, la perfecta armonía de canción de amor.

Gracias por leernos, si les gusto este fic, desen la pasadita en facebook por nuestra pagina "Yo adoro leer fics *-*

Con amor Xiang3


End file.
